


Princess Crocodile

by elletromil



Series: Pumpkin Seeds [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: If there's one part of Halloween that Eggsyhates, it's the costumes. But he also trusts Harry enough to let him choose one for him.





	Princess Crocodile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween based on this prompt “I hate costumes, just get me a shirt and we’ll call it a day.”

They’ve been in the shop for at least an hour now and Eggsy is not usually a fan of lingering for longer than he needs to anywhere, but for once, he’s more than willing to make an exception. It’s rare that his two absolute favourite people in the world are not only spending time together but having such unadulterated fun at the same time.

Not that Daisy doesn’t like Harry or vice-versa, but Harry is often busy with paperwork whenever Eggsy is babysitting her and Daisy knows not to bother him. And if she has to choose between playing pretend at having tea with Harry or having him read her a story before she goes to bed, the story will win anytime.

But today there’s no paper in sight and even if it’s not play pretend, a costume shop might actually be better. At least judging by the happy peels of laughter coming from the changing cabin whenever Harry brings a new princess dress or monster’s hide for Daisy to try on. And Harry even has some items of his own on the side – all chosen by Daisy of course – that will make him into the most fetching pirate captain.

Finally though, they seem to have gone through all the options for Daisy and she is trying on the crocodile costume one last time to make sure this is really the one and Harry is in the waiting area with him, his face free of the usual shadows that plagues him everyday.

“What about you? Already got one home?”

Eggsy cannot help the face he pulls at that. “I hate costumes, just get me a shirt and we’ll call it a day.” There are a lot of those around, the shirts that are in the ‘at least you tried’ category but that will more than serve his purpose of walking down the streets with Daisy and Harry while they go trick-or-treating in a couple of weeks.

Surprisingly, Harry doesn’t answer anything at first and he doesn’t look like he’s judging Eggsy. Just… Thinking. Considering. It’s a nice change from what he gets from all of his friends usually, the not-so-teasing ribbing he’s been subjected to since he’s admitted that dressing up is really not his idea of a good time.

“Do you trust me?”

It’s kind of out of the blue, but the answer comes without any hesitation on his part. “With my life.”

“I’ll be right back.”

By the time Daisy is finally back in her own clothes and is dead set on her choice to being a princess crocodile, Harry has returned with a much bigger bag than his items warrant.

“What did you do?” He tries for suspicious but it’s kind of hard to keep on the charade when Harry leans down for a quick kiss.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” He smiles, looking both innocent and mischievous and it’s a good thing Eggsy loves him so much because he can be such a little shit sometimes.

When Halloween night comes around however, he has to admit that Harry really knows him well because not only his costume fits him perfectly, but it’s simple enough that he doesn’t feel like crawling out of his own skin.

That and being Peter Pan ties up the thematic between Harry and Daisy’s costume pretty well.


End file.
